beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous
(Started: 4/21/15) Characters *Selina Cheyenne ... appearance based on Camren Bicondova or Morena Baccarin (undecided) *Pamela Excerpt She stood over him, staring down at this human being. Motive (Started/Cancelled: 4/22/15) Up all night playing video games online on his Xbox 360 with random people from around the world, Jaiden an average kid from Bayview pondered what he set out to delude: his girlfriend Sherry going out with another guy. Jaiden grunted as his PC was killed and it made him more frustrated causing his mind to wander. At first it seemed innocent enough, his girlfriend had told the guy, "yes" before even consulting her own boyfriend...... (I quit on this one, not going anywhere...) Motive (Started:4/22/15 - Cancelled 4/23/15) He walked the hall, his heavy boots echoing throughout the empty corridor. "Darkness" (Started: 4/24/15) (Possibly incorporated as part of HD) ? (6/26/15) REMINDER: C.A.A. is Colonial Administration Army, C.A.M. is Colonial Administration Military, and C.A.M.C. is Colonial Administration Marine Corps. UNSDF is United Nations Space Defense Force. (Started: June 26, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: June 27, 2015 - June 28, 2015}) Private Byrne laid on his bunk in the men's barracks at Camp Independence, a small eight-by-ten room within the military base, no windows and fitting four beds with two grown men and women. A real classy place where new recruits in the C.A.M. would be trained and transformed into soldiers. Apparently one had to live in squalid, cramped and delightfully dreadful conditions in order to become a better soldier. Many of the new recruits held disdain for their quarters, but not everyone. Byrne was actually one of the very few to take any measure to become a better soldier, he wanted it more, he craved it. Going as far as to berate a recruit after he complained about the "slop" they were force to eat. He was informally commended by his instructor, Sergeant Adrianne Medianu, a beautiful Vul woman claiming Concord as her home who joined the C.A.A. to avenge its subjugation and deaths of hundreds under the fascist regime of the UNSDF. She was strong and prideful, but not arrogant in her abilities nor was Byrne, in fact he found they had quite a bit in common since the night she took a few of the recruits out drinking and wound up drinking so much she spilled her guts, in more ways than one. Both had a love of history, specifically learning about wartime like the second world war; great enthusiasm to become the best soldier they could be by doing what was necessary. He found her incredibly interesting and wished to know her on a more intimate level, but every time he thought he bring up the subject he'd abandon it as soon as he saw her in uniform, reminding him that he was just a lowly recruit, she was his commanding officer and that it was against regulations according to the C.A.M. Charter. Byrne glanced at the clock What If? (7/12/15) (Started: July 12, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: July 13, 2015 - July 14, 2015 - August 7, 2015 - October 14, 2016 - }) Characters *America **Nasheli Neyra **Lucas Devanney **Nicholas Sheridan **Stephan Rogers **J. Ryan **SGT S. McGee **B. Reilly *Soviet **Kasparov **Alexei Korovin **Viktor Makarov **Mikhail Reznov *Germany **Wilhelm Krieger **Adolf Hitler **Edmund Hitler II What if Germany won the Second World War? "Nein, nein, nein!" Were the final cries of a German soldier as Private Alexei Korovin watched his superior end the man's life with a a burst from his PPSh-41 submachine gun to the head. A smile crept its way onto his face, he enjoyed the show; to watch these vermin suffer and die was all he lived for now—since Stalingrad, his only wish has been to see an end to the men that took everything from him; his life, his home, his family. These men had to suffer, had to die, but not just for his sake but the sake of all those wronged by the Nazi regime. Wherever they went, destruction and suffering ensued, they seemed to relish the fact, and whenever pain was being wrought on them Alexei couldn't help but smile. A smirk marked his captain's face as well when he attempted to finish off the remaining three German prisoners, but it dissipated when one of his fellows grabbed his arm trying to dissuade him from committing anymore 'murder' as he called it. That word irritated him in an instant, 'murder' he called it. Alexei tightened a fist, but let out a sarcastic chortle before charging and punching his comrade in side of his abdomen forcing him to relinquish his grip on their captain. "You don't get to use that word and apply it to these mudaks, after the acts they committed at Stalingrad, they butchered our brothers and sisters, mothers, fathers and our children. Killing them is not murder, comrade—" Alexei removed his own service pistol, a TT-30 and executed the remaining Germans in order from left to right. "It's not even war. It's retribution." Alexei glared at the man; 'Orlov', his tag read, then at the bodies before shoving Orlov from his path as he walked passed him, "And I'll see every last one of them to a shallow grave." "Come, Orlov," The captain called. "we must burn the bodies before we move on to Berlin. Every step forward now brings us closer to the German capital." Orlov did as ordered, and Korovin watched as the bodies were burned to a crisp before they moved on. Just Cause No idea what this started as but it's something else now. (S: 30July17| U: }) She sat there munching on the stale bread and cold soup they had stored months before as emergency rations, now it was all they had left. ? (8/8/15) (Started: August 8, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) Based on Tama from Third Street by Fakku hentai Mikami Cannon. Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Category:Miscellaneous